Becoming A Martyr
by Yatocat19
Summary: Why do we blame someone else when it is our fault? Why are we hateful towards each other when we are family? Why do I have to die again? OCs. Oc-insert as Sakumo Hatake.
1. Chapter 1

**Unrecognized** **language** _ **:**_ _what's popping Jimbo?_

* * *

When you die, your life does not flash before your eyes. Time doesn't slow done, you slowly stop breathing then you're dead. Simple concept, but it has cause many debates about what happens next. Haven or Hell, rebirth or nothing. People have always been talking about what happens next. I never really care until I was dead.

My after life was simple and easy the way I like things, for I drifted around doing nothing until I dropped into darkness or was it sleep. I soon was awaken by a bright light, the light was awful and blindingly terrifying. I did what anyone would do I screamed, I had wanted to be in the darkness again.

I would awake some times to be feed, I would only be awake for a few minutes. I couldn't see everything was blurry, I wondered if this is how blind people felt. I was mostly a sleep I didn't know how they saved me from dying it didn't make sense, but I knew I wasn't dead anymore it felt different.

The few times I was aware enough I was being cooed at, the noises were very load much more then I was used to. I cried my hormones affected me and made me cry like a baby.

" _Oh look at that, Sakumo loves me more. Koshō!"_ The loud voices were very annoying.

" _Oi fuck you, I'm the one that birthed him Tōi! You are the one that almost passed out. What does that say about your ninja skills hon?"_ I didn't know why they were being so loud, please use your inside voice.

To be honest I have no fucking clue what is going on, the language was different and it wouldn't make sense to stick a almost dead person in a foreign hospital. I couldn't speak their language so I had nothing to do or say.

My body didn't work as well. I guess it made sense that I had almost died, but why did they do such a shitty job. I might as well be dead I didn't want to always feel like a God damn noodle. My hormones picked up on my sadness and made me cry.

" _There, there Sakumo don't cry. Remember the deal Tōi?"_ The loud speaker came back again. I disliked the constant talking so I cried louder.

 _"Yes Koshō, I get diaper duty… today."_ Please go away I want my sleep.

I was suddenly picked up which made no sense since I weighed about 140LBS (yes I'm American. Sorry I will look up the metric system for this) I was rocked back and forth in a soothing pace. The loud voice quieted down and carried me to sleep.

 _"Sakumo! Time to wake up! We need to show you off to the rest of the clan!"_ The loud voice that I was starting to get used to woke me up again, but I felt more connected to them since they put me to sleep.

 _"Koshō I can never understand your need to scream in the morning."_ The grumpy voice sounded bored and tired. I could relate.

One of them picked me up, we were beginning to walk towards a small crowd of people. The only way I knew this was because my senses were a lot better besides seeing things. I was starting to doubt that I was still in my old body, since I sucked at smelling and was deaf in one ear. Because of the people I didn't know what to do for there was way too many people for my comfort.

 _"Is this the son of the clan head?"_

 _"Aw he's so cute."_

 _"This is means good news for the Hatake clan."_

 _"Let the pup have a long and happy life."_

 _"Congratulations, a heir for the clan head."_

There were way too many smells and noises, it had worried me and since I was emotional right now I again bawled my eyes out. I was soon again rocked to sleep.

* * *

When Koshō was young and still a puppy clan wars were everywhere. The war had reached Iron country where the Hatake clan lived, the other Hatakes stood up and showed the enemy ninja who was boss. The clan's white chakra and plus the amazing sword skills beat the enemy ninja. The clan elders and the old clan head decided to become a ninja family to become more powerful, since they were powerful but they needed more fighters. Koshō was one of them who were chosen to become a shinobi.

She remembers her earliest memories of screaming that she did not want to become a ninja but a samurai. To spite them she learned the old way of the sword from one of the clan's older samurai. She was one of the best of the clan with her tantō in her hand, for she had found a way to store her chakra in the sword to cause a white slash when used.

Her husband the clan head was a lightning specialist for ninjutsu. He was fucking good at it too, it was wasted on him since he mainly used his dogs. Tōi had all of the dogs love, it made him weak to dogs and other cute animals. Tōi was the only one in the clan who also loved cats, this made some wonder if he was the right choice for a clan head.

When Konohagakura was created the Hatake clan entered it a bit later then other clans. The Hatake clan wasn't huge like the Senjus and Uchihas, but it was the dogs that counted. The doggos would lead them to victory.

Koshō's two doggies were Watage, and Pikurusu. They both were combat dogs, they didn't have the best noses but they were still had a good nose on them. Koshō almost set them on Tōi when he proposed to her. She didn't see it coming at all, but was happy to get married and sorta settle down.

It was well known that clan heads should have children to pass down a child, but it didn't explain why Tōi was so surprised at her for talking about the coming up honeymoon. He had his whole face red and was pretty embarrassed. Koshō was only talking about how she would tie him up and go down on him and other things.( Koshō's parents weren't very modest about what they were doing. ) She did it anyway.

When Koshō finally got pregnant the both of them were extremely happy, for Koshō this meant teaching her sword skills on them. Koshō didn't really care about the gender as long as they beat the shit out of Tōi, and made her proud.

When Koshō was in labor they went to the new hospital that was set up for the Leaf shinobi. Tōi was freaking out, this was normal for the Hatake males to go a little crazy since they all were like dogs. Since Koshō and Tōi were "mates" he was freaking out because of her pain.

The hospital ninjas that worked there had to hold Tōi down just in case he went berserk. Koshō she kept on remembering the on time she accidentally stabbed herself in the foot since she dropped her tantō on it. Her mother had to pull it out. The pain was a lot more intense now, but it was the closest thing she could relate to.

Koshō forced herself to remain calm during labor for the hospital staff. She didn't want them to deal with a angered Tōi, it was fucking scary. Koshō had the pleasure of seeing a father going berserk once they almost had to kill the man since he was so out of control, it was a danger for everyone.

But once Koshō had her first look at her new son, she had known that he would do many great things, her little Sakumo was so adorable.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this, this popped in my head once I was like I seen a bunch of Kakashi selfinserts, but never a Sakumo one. This person still is in denial about being dead, and when you're a baby you have little to no senses. I let Sakumo have a lot better senses since one of my headcannons is that the Hatakes are super close to their summons which gives them dog like characteristics like better hearing and smelling. But since babies have bad eyesight I kept that, that is why Sakumo doesn't know why they have been reborn.**

 **Btw Sakumo has only watched the original and read a shit ton a fan fiction and most of my characters are going to somewhat act like parts of my personality. Most of them do not give a shit about gender and are usually cisgender since it is easier to identify which something that people will identify as, most are non-gendered but don't give a shit, since they are based on me and if I woke up with a penis I would be like wtf and continue my life. gender isn't a big thing with me and they will be like this too that is why they don't care about being a different gender.**

 **Sorry for that rant and repeating the same thing. I plan on going with the plot, but it might be a little angsty a some points I might be a little bit uncomfortable at that point but my main goal is I Am a Vase. This is kinda a sidestory but I want to end up finishing it. Thank you and see ya bye bye.**

* * *

 **Far: Tōi**

 **Fluff: Watage**

 **Pickle: Pikurusu**

 **Pepper: Koshō**

 **Words: 1,621**


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakumo could finally see what was making such a racket, it kinda turned his life around. When one starts to see giant people it doesn't really make sense, the loud one looked like a woman had long spiky sliver hair, a simple robe style dress thingy, and fucking sword on her back! The giantess looked to be alone, she saw him staring and lightning fast pulled out a weird shaped toy? Oh yeah it's a kunai like that anime naruto. Another giant walked in with even more mind blowing things for Sakumo to worry about, like that headband, their swords, that clothing, even the shoes! The only thing Sakumo thought about until he started crying again was

'Fuck'

* * *

Sakumo was finally at the age of babbling, screaming, even seeing. Aww she was such a proud mother even if her baby was such a moody puppy, man Sakumo sure kept both of them awake at night.

Right now Sakumo was looking at every little thing at wonder, it made sense since babies were blind for a few months he was seeing his world. How cute Koshō had to get a drawing of that adorable face.

"Aww, Sakumo-kun can you see me, my little puppy you are so cute look at you, I just want to squeeze your little cheeks." Koshō was so excited soon her puppy could run, and jump, and get his own pack. Ooo she was so happy.

Koshō picked up Sakumo in her arms to rock him back to forth, Koshō started to sing a song that the clan used to sing in the Iron country. Her mother would sing this to her when she went to bed, she was doing the same with Sakumo since he only seemed to calm down with her singing.

Koshō started to slowly walk towards Tōi, who was sleeping near the porch of the house. He was waiting to watch the sunrise with her, which Koshō thought was very sweet of him. She thought it was funny since he was pretty unapproachable to others since he look unapologetic with everything, Tōi was actually a stuttering mess.

"Koshō stop being so loud, you will wake Sakumo when you just put him to sleep." Grumbled Tōi, he had to watch Sakumo all night since it was his turn. Tōi was a prickly little bastard, Koshō would always see him hide be hide her so he would mess something up since he was too grumpy. She would push him to do his own shit and not relying on her for everything.

"You know Tōi maybe we should show off our baby to the Hokage to thank him for a chance of raising our child in a good environment. What do you think Tōi?" Koshō ask this since she was thinking of the opportunities her son could make with all these other clans helping him, who knows maybe even become Hokage himself.

"What brought this up Koshō? Usually you would go with you dog instinct and just hug the man. I don't even think he would care since he's not know for being formal at all." Tōi was bit confused since Koshō would never usually ask him anything that has do do with being _formal_ it was one of the reason he married her so he would have to deal with some 'Tōi -Sama let me bare your children' ugh.

"I'm just so proud of our son"

"Me too. I'm sure he will be great. He's going to make us proud."

* * *

Sakumo was confused his brain wasn't working that well at the moment, it was almost too much information in his brain to handle. He put up with that by sleeping a lot and trying to work his new body. He never really thought he would ever be reincarnated he just didn't know what to do at the moment.

He likes the stillness of being dead, but he knows that life is a gift given to certain people for what ever purpose. He knows it's stupid to want to end his own life just for some peace and quite, and also rude to people who don't have the chance of living a bit longer. Sakumo knows this, he has a second chance to live again.

Sakumo loves the gia… parents of this new body. At first the were scary being tall and with weapons all over, but being taken cared over 24/7 by people makes it hard to dislike or hate someone. They started teaching him words, it started to become a race of whose name is said first.

 _He's a lot more happier seems like._

 _Hah he said Tou first._

 _You bigger liar **my baby would never say your name before mine.**_

 _Heh heh heh Ahaghugh AHHHHHHHHH STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT CHAIR YOU CAT!_

That was almost everyday until Sakumo said his own name for his first word. The two of them were surprised and gave up when he kept on saying other words to control the peace.

Soon after that they started teaching him how to walk more. ( he didn't know at the time they were training him, he would later use this trick with Kakashi ) Sakumo continued to let his childish nature out and mess with almost every single thing his parents owned.

When his parents were out doing something, like a mission together. Sometimes they would make their dogs his babysitter. His favorite babysitter was probably Pikurusu he always brought snacks with him, and would rock him to sleep. Sakumo was content being here, it's home.

Sakumo once had the thought of why he was in this body, he had read a few angsty fanfic in the day. The people in the writing would always angst about how they stole the owner's body, and how awful they felt.

 _Sakumo didn't care_.

 _ **It's** **mine**._

 _Why should I care ?_

 _Life is too short to care about other people's problems_

As soon as Sakumo thought of this he knew that something is a bit different then the last time he was live. So he accepted the new territorial feelings, they were a bit weird. One should always be at peace with who you are or one cannot live without pain and suffering. Sakumo used to meditate in his last life, it would calm him and let him be able to think clearly in tough situations, even when he was slowly bleeding out.

Sakumo's new _kaa-san_ picked him up to take him somewhere, he doesn't know what do when she holds him so he just starts crying to pass the time. Why have shame when you are a fucking baby, what's the fun in that ? Sakumo quickly realizes that he's starting to sound like his mother, which will not end up well. The world will not be ready for a mini Koshō, it would end the world before anything bad happens to this world.

* * *

Koshō tried calming down her upset child who literally had nothing wrong with him. This was one of the reasons Tōi didn't want children. Did he have a choice ? No. But Tōi knew that his son didn't deserve to be disliked by his spiteful father. Tōi loves him anyway, it's kinda hard not to love a tiny smiling baby who laughs when he sees dogs, or a toddler who tries to follow you undetected but fall face first onto the grass.

Instead of letting Sakumo cry the whole time walking towards the daycare, Tōi picks him up and kisses him on the forehead. Which stops Sakumo from crying and makes him look up and smile at him. Awww why is his child so god dammed cute?

Tōi laughs and places his son on his shoulders. The eldest Hatake then asks Sakumo what kind of smells he can smell. "Ok Sakumo try to guess what this is? Hey no cheating close your eyes. Koshō make sure his eyes are closed"

Tōi places a small tantō in front of the closed eyes of his son, Sakumo starts guessing with his nose. Koshō wanted to hand down her special blade to her son before she could lose it on the battlefield, (first shinobi war) she wants to start teaching him her style to give him a head-start before the other children when the school begins.

"Toy!"

"No."

"Me-ttal ?"

"Yes it's made out of metal."

"STABBY!"

"Heh ha yeah you got that one right." Koshō tries to walk a bit faster before Tōi can catch Her, and tell her not to tell their son different ways to say things. Tōi already knows his wife's tricks so he walks normally so he can bring it up in front of his mother.

The three of them started to get closer to the daycare,Tōi released his son from his grasp. He put him on the ground where Sakumo tried to waddle away, but his legs were still too weak for him to walk good. It was quite the show for his parents, this was probably the best part of parenting at the moment for them.

* * *

"B..bbyye!" Gurgled Sakumo happily waving to his parents good bye. Tōi's tall stature seemed to shorten out of adoration of his cubby son. Tears started streaming out of his eyes, Tōi was bawling his eyes out. Koshō tried to comfort him, but her eyes too started to water a bit.

"OUR BABY IS GROWING UP WAAAAAAAA!" The two cried out in sadness, it's felt like just yesterday their son was handed to her arms screaming bloody hell. The two of them checked Sakumo into the daycare and slowly started to walk away in silence mourning the growth of their son.

Sakumo was a bit shocked that his parents would even drop him off at a daycare, they seem _overwhelmed_ with love. He would think they would never would let him be by himself sometimes, but having doggy instincts makes you want to check on your family every few minutes. Sakumo was also effected by these intimate feelings, his mind and body would always start to wander to his family. He always felt the new of checking up on his parents.

Sakumo tried to walk towards the other children but stumbled on a white furry rug, Sakumo rocked back and fourth and fell face first onto the rug. The soft fluffy fur? It comforted Sakumo, he stuck his face into the white mess of fur and inhaled. Sakumo then brought out his arms and hugged it.

"Offff meeee! Sn..ifff me?" But the rug screech out in anger, this scared Sakumo and cause him to hug even harder. The rug stared to struggle, Sakumo quickly got of it. The rug started to stand and out popped a tiny boy around his height. The boy started to fail until he fell backwards on his butt.

"Aaaaaaa sowwwrry." Sakumo tried to pronunciation the words on his tongue, but it was not coming out correctly. Sakumo also started to fail around when the other boys tarted to ramble on about how rude he was, he couldn't speak very well. Sakumo wanted to laugh on how adorable he was, but to let the probability 2 year old keep his pride.

The two toddlers bonded over falling down. Sakumo learned that the boys name was Jiraiya, which made Sakumo again laugh since his name meant _young thunder_ when there was nothing thundery about him. Which made Jiraiya protest that his hair was lightning shaped. Sakumo just pointed at his magnificent sliver poofy hair with a smug grin since he believe his hair was the the most lighting shape out of both of them.

When Sakumo's parents showed up to pick him up they found the two arguing about whose hair was better. The two were in such a debate that Sakumo didn't even realize that they arrived. Koshō and Tōi just hid and just watched the future shinobis babble about hair until the two fell asleep on each other.

 **Oh my fucking god I am so sorry, I totally just was super lazy. I do sports in school so it takes most of all my time. Even when I have time to do shit I do other shit lol. I read a lot of other shit that sorta gave me ideas. I'm sorry that I take forever to write something that you guys might not even like.**

 **Sakumo was was a fast at accepting his new life's _different feelings,_ since life sucks if you think every little thing is horrible and stupid. He lost hearing in a ear, died probably by being hit by a car. And got reborn in a world where he's destined to kill himself. You got to enjoy life or you hate yourself and live in misery. I'm sorry if I sounded condensing while reading this, I want to make some angst. Lol that sounds horrible, I actually love making fluff it's beautiful. Oh yeah I have a Tumblr if you like that sort of thing it's Cheezemee. I will try to repost the next chapter when I can. See ya guys**


	3. Chapter 3

***no beta so I'm sorry if there are mistakes I'll go back some day and fix the* Also I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to type faster next time.**

Jiraiya didn't have long hair. Long hair was an easy pickings for bigger orphans, but Jiraiya wanted long hair now! The older kids told him that hair doesn't work that way, but he wants it now. Sliver haired Sakumo rubbed it in his face until they both realized that both of them don't have long hair. Right there at that moment they would compete for who has the longest hair.

"I'm gnnna bee ike momma!" The brat with sliver hair yelled out. Jiraiya didn't have a momma so what should he say next? Oh no what should he say. Oh what about this!

"Meee too!?" He shouted not knowing what it meant, he had heard a older kid say this as an come back and it worked really well. They talked about hair till Sakumo fell asleep on him which promptly made Jiraiya collapse into sleep right after him.

* * *

Tōi loves his son.

Tōi loves his wife.

Tōi wishes his wife and son would stop trying to send him to an even earlier grave. Ever since Koshō found out that her son had made a friend she would bring Sakumo to that god damned daycare almost every single fucking day. Which left him alone with a bored Koshō. Who cursed him to this awful fate, oh wait he did this to himself.

Tōi sometimes couldn't take the constant attack of pranks pulled on him everyday. Love always is stronger then the salt instead of sugar in his coffee, or tripping him in pubic, covering him with paint, taping a 'kick me' sign on his back, and many other things as well. Fuck it no it's not, love can go die in a hole it's time for a revengeful reckoning for Koshō.

Koshō liked to exercise in the morning while she did chores. She probably was running around Konoha while walking the dogs, with a broom to sweep trash into other people's lives. She wasn't a real crowd pleaser, more like crowd repellent. She when she started her walks, and almost everyone knew when she was going on the walk since the sounds of loud barks and the screaming Koshō yelling at everything.

Tōi would know when Koshō would arrive home from the sounds of dogs talking back and forth to Koshō. This meant Tōi had time for his prank to be set up. Tōi quickly set up the needed items in the compound, Tōi ran to the training room where they would soon start Sakumo's training. Tōi bolted to the weapon storage unit, and grabbed Koshō 'special' sword that would light up like a glowstick when accidentally dropped. Tōi replaced the sword with a much lower quality sword with no glowstick power, and painted smiley faces all over the cheap sword. Tōi painted the smileys to look like Sakumo's handwriting; small and messy. They were lopsided and droopy,and they had no business on a sword. Sometimes when painting the smiles Tōi would forget of put noses, there where some with noses and some without the power of sniffing.

Tōi knew that. Koshō wouldn't think that her dear husband wouldn't do such a thing and blame Sakumo for the trouble. Which was the usual since he liked to stubble around looking through almost everything with value in the house. Tōi brought Sakumo home early today and knew it was a nice easy match for blaming the poor innocent baby.

"Sakumo what are we doing today?"Tōi laughed out knowing that his plan would arise and fool the unsuspecting women, Sakumo not knowing why his father was laughing like a mad man started giggling also until the both of them were crying on the floor.

"M..messss withh Kaa-Sannn!" Sakumo boldly proclaimed not knowing that this might do to his fun times, and let him stay at home instead of the daycare. His tiny baby hands started to clap together, he started to smile. When Sakumo smiled it showed his only 3 teeth, his canines started to grow first and poked out making him look like an adorable little vampire. Other then the 3 teeth he was a gummy teething mess.

"Yes we will my son. She will never know what hit her! Ah she's going to hate me if she ever finds out." Sighed Tōi this made Sakumo look at him a bit funny since why would Kaa-San hate Tou-San they love each other.

Tōi pulled his only son closer to put paint on his hands. It was more of a ink instead of paint, Tōi picked this since it was harder to get out. Ahh he will laugh at this till he dies, Tōi knew if Koshō ever found out about the destruction she wouldn't speak to him for a long time; in dog years of course.

Tōi watched as his son tried to walk towards the walls, but tripped on nothing. Sakumo immediately got up and fell again a step later getting the floor covered in black ink. Tōi didn't have do anything and his plan was working so well at the moment.

Tōi grabbed the paper on his back saying 'I'm a sexy little bitch' on his back, and wrote 'I'm going to get cleaning supplies from the market, be back soon. Please wash up Sakumo, he kinda got himself in a mess, he's in the bathtub.' Tōi placed this on the front door to let Koshō see the note, since she somewhat liked using doors instead of windows. She liked kicking them open to show the people that she was a badass. It only made her look even more stupid.

Tōi lifted his covered in ink toddler to put him in the bathtub, he ruffled the toddler's now black hair gaining the smooth ink on his hand. He started to walk away in a pace that suggests that he's out for groceries, which he is honestly. Just know that he's thinking about it they need a lot of stuff. Ughgh now he has to take a mission to get some money just so he can pay for this.

* * *

Hashirama was proud of the village. He didn't know what to do with the Uchiha Clan know that Madara had to leave, he would like to know where he went. He misses his childhood friend. Ever since he left the village the Uchihas seem even more distant. They still hate everyone, everything, and anywhere. It's comforting that is still similar.

His granddaughter started to finally to walk. He sees her a lot since her parents have so much on their hands that they just drop her off in his office. Hashirama has taught her how to play some card games or gambling if looked closely, Mito just shakes her head and brings Tobirama to scold him. Which makes his cards to be taken away, then both Tsunade and Hashirama started to bawl their eyes out.

"Huffff you two are just too high maintenance," Tobirama scratched his chin and grabbing the crying toddler in a clean swoop. He laughs a bit. "Hashirama stop acting like a child, you are a Hokage which means you are to be respected." Tobirama Grunted out.

"Tobirama do you see this precious grandchild I have, she's so cute. Look at this perfect little face!" Hashirama tries to get Tsunade out of his brother's arms, he fails. Hashirama fell to his knees and started to weep on the ground. Causing a puddle to appear that was made out of tears. Tobirama carefully stepped around the puddle and walked out off the office.

"Oh brother there was a reason for me to be here before that," the white haired Senju pointed at the puddle. "There seems to be unrest with the different clans, please fix it _Hokage_." Tobirama huffed out condescendingly, he seemed to relish complaining about everything to his older brother.

The toddler in Tobirama's arms waved at her grandpa babbling bye grandpa. This was a normal day in the Hokage office besides the consistent complaining that everyone did believing that the Hokage was a magical fairy who could fix everything.

" TOBIRAMA SENJU BRING BACK MY GRANDBABY YOU THEIF!" Hashirama screamed out and quickly rushed out of the door leaving Mito to take care of everything. Mito laughs at the attention her husband brings with his kage clothes, making some people bow their heads right outside the many different food shops that have been just recently set up.

Hashirama was almost content with his life. He almost had everything, he had a family, a powerful job, and he was well known as a powerful and grateful leader. But he missed his childhood friend. Once Madara, left Hashirama was disappointed with himself for failing his friend. He assumes his friend is still alive since that would be such a pitiful death after what they had to go through. Hashirama wishes that it was possible for everything to be perfect but he knows that will never happen unless it was in his wildest dreams.

* * *

Going running while getting planting supplies and carrying a shovel looks a little weird, but somehow Koshō makes it look normal probably because she does it every Saturday. Ever since they moved the clan wanted a garden, it was a way to fuck with other people. To make people think that they were predictable with the garden themes and actually do farming too. It was pretty unbelievable in the eyes of different clans, most clans in the warring time would forage around looking for a short period for food. Growing rice and sometimes wheat let the Hatake clan stay somewhat healthy, besides the part that most clan members don't have children because they find them annoying. Pretty common once one has a few dogs on one person already.

Koshō tried teaching other clans learn how to farm. It didn't work out that well, the Naras ended up not coming to the meeting, the Yamanakas were gossiping about the latest scandal, one of the Akimichis ate the props of turnips. ( _No Akimichis were harmed in the making of this Fanfic_ ) After that failure Koshō decided to just grow the plants herself.

When Koshō came home to the clan compound covered in black paint? She found out that she isn't the only menace in her clan and was pretty proud. Once she found out it was her son she was delighted that she wanted to make rice pudding, right after quickly planting the seeds with her clan mates. Which took longer then expected because of the different ground and soil then what they were used to. She ended up making Sakumo clean up the entire house and help with parts of the garden. It was pretty cute to see him pout like that.

"Koshō-san ? Are you sure you don't need more help with the rice?" Koshō spun around to see who was talking to her, it ended up being one of the younger girls. It was Hana who was known as the cook of the family, the girl in questioned was holding a spatula ready to cook looking quite frightened.

"Haha Hana-chan right? If you want to help out then come and help. You're such a cute little thing." As she said this Koshō squeezed Hana's checks while laughing at the timid girl with a spatula who could probably try to mother every person in the clan to care more about their health.

"Koshō-san where is your son? I heard he made quite the mess up stairs." Giggled Hana, it was always cute and pretty funny to watch the youngest member of the family tumble his way around the house. Hana wasn't paying enough attention to the pot that some of the rice started to pop like popcorn into Hana's hair.

Seeing this Koshō ended crying of laughter on the ground. She was bawling of laughter while Hana look pretty miffed about being laughed at since she accidentally overlooked some of the rice. Hana grabbed some of the rice out with her spatula and dumped it on Koshō. Hana ended up jumping out of the window right when Koshō figured out the small little timid girl had dumped hot rice on her head. Coincidentall Tōi walked in the compound with groceries he was meet with a Koshō on the floor covered in rice looking out the window angrily. Tōi just laugh like it was any normal day, which it was.

 **Lol sorry for being late again. I have been read some Kakashi five so that got my creative juices flowing. I still have sports and suck at math but I'll try at work on something when I have the time. Which is probably gonna be a long time lol. I was gonna do something mean/angsty** **but I realized that wouldn't make at whole lot of sense at this time. Man I love fluff, can I say that I don't know how to write action or fight scenes.**

* * *

 **Word count: 2242**

 **Pleace review if you want to**

* * *

 **yato out**


End file.
